


Dust turns to gold

by waywardwritings



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Night Terrors, Post-Endgame, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwritings/pseuds/waywardwritings
Summary: The reader is struggling with PTSD due to the snap and Sam is the perfect person to help her.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Sam Wilson/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Dust turns to gold

**Author's Note:**

> Bad at summaries, sorry '-_-

(Y/n), Bucky and Sam were in the dining room setting up take out boxes for everyone since Friday was family night. Bucky called everyone saying dinner is ready and everyone started to filter in. Scott, Peter, May, Wanda, even Pepper and Morgan came by to visit. Taking a seat between Sam and Peter, both of which started helping themselves to pizza. It had been a year since everyone returned from the snap and life was starting to get back to normal, only (Y/n), Cassie and Pepper weren’t dusted during the snap. If (Y/n) were honest with herself she started having nightmares since they all came back. Before (Y/n) could get lost inside of their own head Morgan started to ask questions. “(Y/n) how do your powers work?”  
“Well I’m really fast and that means my brain works super fast so I can do things that would take ages for everyone else and finish it super fast.” (Y/n) smiles sweetly at her.  
“Cool! How fast can you go?” Peter mumbled with food in his mouth.

They group heard a light whack that came from May hitting Peter on the back of the head for talking with his mouthful. Laughing (Y/n) answered “I don’t know exactly but I have broken the sound barrier before, the pirate king was not impressed.”  
“So hypothetically, what would happen if you had six cans of redbull?” Harley asked across from you.  
“I dunno but it sounds like a neat science experiment to me.”

Pepper gave her a look that said ‘don’t you dare’ and (Y/n) gulped and offered a look of innocence. Everyone laughed, but Sam’s laugh stood out to them. She loved that laugh, always had and always will. He nudged her shoulder and looked down at her, smiling and catching their gaze. (Y/n)’s cheeks flushed slightly and she looked away. Unbeknownst to (Y/n), Sam turned away nervously as well. Dinner carried on as usual until Morgan asked if we could watch a movie. Everyone agreed to let her pick the movie and she ended up choosing Big Hero 6. 

Once the adults cleared up the dining room they meet the others who were waiting on one of the sofas, Morgan being snuggled between Peter and Harley, Cassie waiting for Hope and Scott on one of the sofas, Pepper and May took an armchair for themselves, Bucky took a beanbag chair, leaving Sam and (Y/n) with the love seat. Sam swore that the others had planned this but complied nevertheless. Taking a seat next to them barely touching her arm she leaned into the touch, before the snap this was not the way she would behaved normally a well guarded person but the five years after the snap had left her touch-starved. It wasn’t exactly a secret that she more often than not sought out Sam for this. But this left her insecure, what if he didn’t want this kind of affection from her, so to go around this she subtly got Sam to initiate the contact so it would always be on his terms. So she tried not to lean into the touch but she did and almost pulled away until Sam moved his arm to wrap it around her pulling her into his side. She blushed lightly but smiled nonetheless. 

The film began playing Morgan shushing everyone so it was quiet and they lost Scott when Tadashi died… he was almost bawling Hope and Cassie hand tissues in hand. Then Wanda was gone during the “Tadashi is here” scene. But mostly the group were silent until the credits started to play and chatter among the group Hope and Scott saying their goodbyes as they had to take Cassie home to her mother. Pepper gathered a sleeping Morgan up in her arms, to go home say her quiet goodbyes. Harley grabs Peter’s hand guiding him to his room, May smiles at the two boys fondly. (Y/n) moved off Sam regretting it immediately as the loss of warmth and safety that came with being wrapped in his arms. Wanda, Bucky and May left to go to their rooms, leaving Sam and (Y/n) to clean up. Luckily it was a quiet movie night, no food fights and super speed naturally helps. So it was done in under a minute. “I love being fast.”  
“It's handy and amusing.” Sam laughed lightly.  
“No doubt but we should get a good night's sleep.” (y/n) yawned, sticking her tongue out slightly.

Sam smiled at her, he found the way she yawned adorable. It was one of many quirks he found cute like the way she tried to huff her hair away from her face or the way she scrunch up her nose when she was frustrated. Pushing all of that aside to answer her. “Yeah I’ll see you in the morning.”

They parted, going in opposite directions, shoulders sagged as their distance grew greater neither daring to look back. 

(Y/n) got into her room and sighed, rubbing her hand over her face. Looking around her room a picture caught her eye. It was of the original Avengers and Loki in cuffs, the first battle as a team. A nostalgic smile came across her lips as she changed into tartan pj’s slipping under the covers and slipping into sleep. 

She woke up in Wakanda, Thanos in front of her with the gauntlet with all six infinity stones, so without hesitation she sped forwards but he seemed to get further and further away from her but she kept running. Tears streamed down her face as Thanos just smiled and his fingers snapped, (Y/n) stopped dead in her tracks as people started to turn into dust. They were screaming for her help but she could not do anything. First to go was Wanda, she gasped for air as she disappeared. Second was Peter, he screamed her name in pain and brokenness. Next was Bucky, the look in his eyes was of pure betrayal (Y/n) promised Steve that she’ll watch out for him, she failed them in that moment. Finally she saw Sam rushing towards him catching him as he fell, laying him gently on the dry yellow grass. “Why weren’t you fast enough?”  
“Sam… I…”  
“You could have saved us, you could have…”

He disappeared into nothingness.

She woke up gasping and tear-stained, she got out of her bed and ran to check on everyone without even thinking about it, also checking on Morgan and Pepper in their cabin. Once she was sure everyone was alive and well, she made herself a coffee, decafe. Checking the time it was only half two in the morning, (Y/n) groaned, deciding to walk to Sam’s room to check on him again. But this time there was no rush so she walked over after finishing her coffee. 

Before she knew it she was standing in front of Sam’s bedroom door, contemplating knocking or something. The decision was already made for her as the door opened, revealing Sam looking tired. He looked startled mirroring (Y/n)’s expression, since she was frozen in place trembling slightly from being caught. Sam reached out to her, “(Y/n) are you okay?”

She looked down at her feet and whispered. “I had a nightmare and just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

Sam lifted her head up to look into her eyes, which were welling up with tears and a whimper escaped her lips. With that Sam pulled her into a bone-crushing hug and let her sob. Burying her head in the crook of his neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes until (Y/n) had calmed down. Taking her hand softly guiding her into his room and sitting her down on his bed, he went to grab tissues and turned the bedside lamp on. Offering her a tissue he asked, “would you like to talk about it?”  
“It was the snap.” She shivered.  
“Anything else?”   
“You died in my arms and said ‘you could have saved us’ then turned to dust.”  
“I never blamed you or anyone for Thanos winning and just weren’t strong enough.”  
“I know but dreams like this had been going on for the last year or so.” (Y/n) sighed defeated.  
“That explains a few things.” Sam pondered.

She tensed slightly. “Like what?”  
“You’ve been wanting more physical affection and mostly from me.”  
“It’s not just that.”  
“I feel the same way.” 

(Y/n)’s head snapped up to look at Sam and he backtracked. “Shit was I reading into that wrong, I’m-”

She cut him off with a soft kiss, underlined with fear of rejection. Her heart soared when he kissed back, placing a hand on her cheek while placing her hand on the back of his neck. They broke apart smiling their hearts feeling as if they were twenty-four karat gold.


End file.
